vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's House of Villains VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Theaters Opening Previews * Treasure Planet Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Town on Video & DVD Opening Previews (cont.) * Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year * Lilo & Stitch * The Country Bears Disney Bumpers (cont.) * New from Disney Interactive Opening Promos * Kingdom Hearts Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation THX Broadway Bumper * Digitally Mastered for Optimal Video and Audio Performance * Digitally Mastered - THX Opening Titles (VHS Version) DiSNEY presents Mickey's House of Villains Ending Credits (VHS Version) Executive Producers ROBERTS GANNAWAY TONY CRAIG Producer MELINDA REDIGER Directed by JAMIE MITCHELL Written by THOMAS HART Story Editor ROBERTS GANNAWAY Art Directors MIKE MOON JAMIE MITCHELL Storyboard JOHN DORMAN HANK TUCKER Additional Storyboard CALVIN SUGGS TOM BERNARDO Timing Director JAMIE MITCHELL Key Layout Design BRUCE BERKEY Key Background Painter SY THOMAS Color Key Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT "MICKEY'S MECHANICAL HOUSE" Written by THOMAS HART Story Editor ROBERTS GANNAWAY Directed by TONY CRAIG ROBERTS GANNAWAY "HOW TO HAUNT A HOUSE" Written by KEVIN D. CAMPBELL THOMAS HART ELIZABETH STONECIPHER Story Editor KEVIN D. CAMPBELL Directed by TONY CRAIG ROBERTS GANNAWAY "DANCE OF THE GOOFYS" Written by ROBERTS GANNAWAY Story Editor KEVIN D. CAMPBELL Directed by TONY CRAIG ROBERTS GANNAWAY "DONALD'S HALLOWEEN SCARE" Written by HENRY GILROY JIM MAGON Story Editor KEVIN D. CAMPBELL Directed by RICK SCHNEIDER MIKE MOON "HANSEL & GRETEL" Written by ROBERTS GANNAWAY Story Editor KEVIN D. CAMPBELL Directed by TONY CRAIG ROBERTS GANNAWAY Storyboard Supervisor RICK SCHNEIDER With the Voice Talents of WAYNE ALLWINE TONY ANSELMO JEFF BENNETT SUSANNE BLAKESLEE COREY BURTON PAT CARROLL JOHN CLEESE JIM CUMMINGS BILL FARMER JOHN FIELDER JONATHAN FREEMAN MATT FREWER BOBCAT GOLDTHWAIT GILBERT GOTTFRIED TRESS MacNEILLE ROD RODDY RUSSI TAYLOR SCOTT WEINGER APRIL WINCHELL JAMES WOODS Dialogue Director ROBERTS GANNAWAY Voice Casting Director JAMIE THOMASON Storyboard PAUL FISHER ROSSEN VARBANOV CYNTHIA PETROVIC THOMAS BERNARDO ANDREW AUSTIN Additional Storyboard ROBERT GRIFFITH CALVIN SUGGS Timing Directors TONY CRAIG JOEY BANASZKIEWICZ KEVIN PETRILAK BOB ZAMBONI Character Design DANA LANSBERG KEXX SINGLETON Character Clean-Up CALVIN SUGGS Key Layout Design MICHAEL VAN CLEAVE BRUCE BERKEY JOHN KOCH DAVID DUNNET BRIAN WOODS MIKE MOON Prop Design BRUCE BERKEY JASON HULST CHUCK PUNTUVATANA Key Background Painters CHRISTOPHER ROSZAK SY THOMAS TIMOTHY BARNES Color Key Stylists SUZETTE DARLING NANCY ULENE Associate Producer LARRY JOHNSON Production Manager MARK KARAFILIS Overseas Director GREG HILL Continuity Coordinators ROBIN POLICE JIM FINCH MERLE WELTON MARINAS CAPPAS Technical Directors ANDREW SCHOENTAG MICHAEL TYAU DARREN CLARK Assistant Technical Director CHARLES LYONS BG Key Color Correction ADAM CHASE DONALD DEVINE DAVID DIMATTEO ERNIE PAVA CHRISTOPHER STAPLES "HOUSE OF VILLAINS" Score by MIKE TAVERA "IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW" Words & Music by RANDY PETERSEN & KEVIN QUINN Arranged, Orchestrated and Conducted by MARTIN ERSKINE Mixed by FRANK WOLF and CARY BUTLER Talent (in order of appearance) Jafar JONATHAN FREEMAN Cruella De Vil SUSANNE BLAKESLEE Ursula PAT CARROLL Captain Hook, Chernabog COREY BURTON Hades ROB PAULSEN Maleficent LOIS NETTLETON Queen of Hearts TRESS MacNEILLE Big Bad Wolf JIM CUMMINGS Pain BOBCAT GOLDTHWAIT Panic MATT FREWER Chorus SUSAN BOYD AMICK BRYAM RANDY CRENSHAW SCOTTIE HASKELL BOB JOYCE RICK LOGAN SUSAN STEVENS LOGAN BOBBI PAGE KEVIN M. RICHARDSON Manager of Music Production JAY STUTLER "MICKEY'S MECHANICAL HOUSE" "HOW TO HAUNT A HOUSE" "DANCE OF THE GOOFYS" "DONALD'S HALLOWEEN SCARE" "HANSEL & GRETEL" Music by TEPHEN JAMES TAYLOR Animation Production by TOON CITY ANIMATION, INC. Unit Directors COLIN BAKER ROMY GARCIA Unit Coordinator WAYNE SMITH Production Manager WENG AGRUSA Layout Supervisor LEVY VERGARA Animation Supervisor ROMY GARCIA Assistant Animation Supervisor JEROME CO Background Supervisor ROBERTO ANGELES Clean-Up/IB Supervisor NORMAN BACULI Layout ALDRIN ABESAMIS, LUIS BERNARDO, ARCHIE BOLINA, STEVE GAN SANTOS, MATHEW SAWAL, LIOT SOLTURA, ROMY TUANO, CLARO TUAZON, JODDIE LOPEZ, RENATO MAGLALANG, RONEL GRAVO, VICENTE CATAN, AGAPITO DELOS SANTOS, GENER DE OCAMPO, BRENDA GARCIA, JEFFREY JIMENEZ, EMMANUEL ZAMORA Animation ROLANDO ANGELO, EDWIN ARCENA, RIC BERNARDO, JOSEPH BALDERAS, LESTER CABARLES, ROLANDO DELFINO, JOCELYN DIAZ, NOEL DOMINGO, ROSALIE ESTACIO, EDELSON EUGENIO, ALEXANDER FERRAREZ, AKIBLAS FLORES, ANNABELLE GALVEZ, NORIEL ISRAEL, DON JUAN, ROBERT OCON, NOMER PANLAQUI, MANUEL PASCUAL, JOJO REYNON, WARREN ROMERO, EDWIN SANTIAGO, ROMMEL SANTIAGO, EVANGELINA SORIANO, LORNA SUN, FRANCIS TAN, DENIS TOMACRUZ, SERAFIN BALNAJA, TED CAMAHALAN, SANNY DE RAMOS, CYNTHIA JAVIER, WILLY LEONARDO, NATS MIRANDA, REY MORANO, OLIVER REGONIEL, RAUL SANTOS, ARTHUR TOLENTINO, ROGEL VENTURANZA, GLENN ARRIOLA, NOEL DE LEON, GILBERT FRANCISCO, NONOY LUSTRIA, MANNY MAGSAYSAY, WILLIAM SY Clean-Up ROLANDO DELA CRUZ, NONILON DELA TORRE, BELINDA CATIMBANG, LITZ CONSTANTINO, BOBBY CORONADO, JAIDE CORONADO, MARICEL ZOSIMO, JOSEPH CU, VENUS DANTE, ELIZA EUGENIO, JACQUELINE EVALDEZ, ANGIE LEGASPI, LARRY LOPEZ, JOTITZ MAGPALI, REY MAGPARAGALAN, EGAY MILLEZA, BENJIE NOVILA, ADEL MANAO, RUBY SACRAMENTO, MYELENE SAPALO, SYRIL VICENTINA Inbetween ROGER ALCALA, ALLAN FUENTES, JEANETTE BANAL, GILBERT ATENTO, RODA LUTGARDO, SHEILA BALDERAS, CHRISTINA BANAAG, GERRY CABRERA, RENATO CATALAN, DENNIS DOMINGO, GODOFREDO GALUZ, DANDY GERONIMO, FROILAN GERVO, RHON MIRANDA, JHUN JAMISOLA, ASHER SASSIS, RICARDO ONADIA, DONG PENA, ORLANDO PASOOT, DULCE ROMBLON, RAMIL RIMANDO, JOEL SARMIENTO, ENRICK SANTOS, ADRIAN VALLE, JAIRUS TOLIBAO, ROLANDO CALUCIN, ALBERTO VELASCO Animation Checking FRANK AGUILA, JULIUS SARMIENTO, JOEL AQUINO, JOSEPHINE TAMAYO, ROLANDO TALACTAC Background DARWIN CAMERO, ROMEO LIBUNAO, FRANCISCO MADRONIO JR., VICTOR SABALA, CHITO TALENS Digital Supervisor JONATHAN TINSAY Technical Supervisor DONATO VYTIACO Effects Supervisor PATRICIO LINAN Coordinators REGGIE UMALI LEO QUIZON Compositors VALMAN AGAPITO, FRANCIS MAGPAYO, JAMES ARBOLEDA, ROSS BRILLANTES, MICHAEL BERSABAL, ANN CARREON, MELVIN CARREON, SOL CRUZ, ALLAN DAYAOUN, MARICAR DRIS, JULIET IGNACIO, JULIUS LEGASPI, MICHELLE LEVISTE, NESTOR MARASIGAN, J'MEE TRINADAD Painters JANE CABRERA, CHARINA MABALOT, TONY CARDIENTE, JOCELYN PANGAN, PILSEN CAYABYAB, ESPERANZA PASANA, ALONA DE LEON, MARILYN PASANA, DORIS DESIDERIO, MICHAEL SALINDONG, LOUIS DURIAN, MARIFE SARMIENTO, MIKEE ICARO, MICHELEL TAN, MA. LUISA CONSOLACION Color Stylists NELIA ERNI MILAGROS GARDOCE MA. CHRISTINA FERNANDEZ Scanners JONATHAN CU GILBERT LANTION SOCORRO REY ROMEO VENEZUELA REDENTOR PUNZALAN Ex-Sheet ROMNICK BALUYOT JENNIFER GUANZON CHRISTINA BENAVIDEZ Color Managers ELMER MEDINA NEIL INIGO Final Viewers NOEL DIONISIO MELCHOR VELARDE JOEMER OROSA Techincal Staff ALEX MISALUCHA FRANCIS LEDESMA ARTURO BERMAS ANTHONY CO "HOW TO HAUNT A HOUSE" Animation Production by WALT DISNEY FEATURE ANIMATION FLORIDA, INC. "DANCE OF THE GOOFYS" Animation Production by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. LIMITED Supervising Film Editor MONTE BRAMER First Assistant Film Editor ANDREW SORCINI Animatic Editors JOSEPH MOLINARI Scanners SHANNON FALLIS-KANE CHRISTOPHER GRESHAM Track Reading BRAD CAROW SKIP CRAIG HACIENDA POST Post Production Manager STEVEN J. ARENAS Post Production Supervisors MARK BOLLINGER .J. AMINPOUR Dubbing Supervisor CHRISTOPHER LONGO Post Production Coordinator KEN POTEAT Production Coordinators JANELLE MOMARY CHRISTOPHER COLLINS JOANN ESTOESTA CHAD INFRANCA Production Associate MARC SILVER Manager of Finance MICHAEL GIAMMARESE Production Control RICHARD HONIG Talent Coordinator LISA SCHAFFER Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Supervising Sound Editors MICHAEL GOLOM OTIS VAN OSTEN Sound Effects Editor BILL KEAN, M.P.S.E. Dialogue & Music Editor JASON OLIVER Re-Recording Mixers ALLEN L. STONE JOE CITARELLA Recordist GARY MAIMAN Foley Artists JODY THOMAS DAVID FEIN Foley Recordist DAVID JOBE Audio Supervisor KEN MILLER On-line Editor KEITH COOK "LONESOME GHOSTS" Director BERT GILLETT Animators ISADORE KLEIN ED LOVE MILT KAHL MARVIN WOODWARD BOB WICKERSHAM GERRY GERONIMI DICK HUEMER DICK WILLIAMS Music by ALBERT HAY MALOTTE "DONALD DUCK AND THE GORILLA" Director JACK KING Animators MARVIN WOODWARD PAUL ALLEN NICK NICHOLS JACK KING JOSH MEADOR JUDGE WHITAKER GEORGE NICHOLAS Layouts BILL HERWIG Music By OLIVER WALLACE "TRICK OR TREAT" Direction JACK HANNAH Animation BILL JUSTICE GEORGE KREISL DON LUSK VOLUS JONES Effects Animation DAN MACMANUS Story RALPH WRIGHT Layout & Background YALE GRACEY Music PAUL SMITH This project is the result of many creative people at the Walt Disney Company. The cooperation of the Animation Department is particularly appreciated. Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION IATSE ® DOLBY DIGITAL ® THIS MOTION PICTURE WAS CREATED BY WALT DISNEY PICTURES AND TELEVISION FOR PURPOSES OF COPYRIGHT LAW IN THE UNITED KINGDOM. © 1937, 1944, 1952, 1999, 2000, 2001 & 2002 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:House of Mouse Category:THX